Den Grå Eminenses nedtegnelser
thumb|Den grå eminense. Vismannen Den Grå Eminense har lenge ført ned hendelsene i Langeskogen og omegn på papir. Hans nedtegnelser slutter imidlertid med et handlingsreferat fra 19. Einmånur, år 1 e.A. Han og hans følgesvenner dro så til landene bortenfor for å oppklare mer om Mørkets Brorskap. ---- Aegna! En stor og uutforsket verden... Til å begynne med en liten stein i Oras øyne, men i våre dager et mylder av liv. Skapninger av alle former og overbevisninger befolker enhver krik og krok. De vanligste er mennesker, alver, orker, troll, gnomer og gobliner. Men det er likevel ikke uvanlig å se grumlinger, kjemper, drager, vardyr, feer, spøkelser, zombier og andre monstre og vesen. I en så stor verden som Aegna, er det umulig å kjenne hele kloden. Folkeslagene som befolker den, lever mye for seg selv og det er få som reiser noe særlig. Likevel kan man møte noen oppdagelsesreisende, handelsfolk og eventyrere på sin ferd gjennom rikene. Disse er vanligvis mektige og vet å beskytte seg selv. Det er nemlig svært farlig å reise i Aegna, da naturen og folkene er farlig og noen ganger ondskapsfulle. Vår del av Aegna kalles i Bergriket for De Syv Riker. Disse rikene har en naturlig geografisk tilknytning og ofte en del handel. De syv rikene er Bergriket, Nomadenes Villnis, Veigsfjord, Mørkfjellene, Tåkefjell, Vestsjy og Miradonia. Bergriket er det landet våre eventyrere kjenner best. Det består av Ardal og kystområdene i nord, og Langeskogen og jordbruksland i sør. Dronning Ara hersker fra slottet sitt midt i dalen, med havet og Mørkfjellene i nord, Nomadenes Villnis i sør, Ødevidden i øst og Tåkefjellet i vest. I Mørkfjellene bor det mørkalver og deres allierte, i Tåkefjellet Dar Shagoths orker og Dyptrollene, i Nomadenes Villnis bor det nomadestammer av tenkelige og utenkelige folkeslag og på Ødevidden.... Der kan du finne alt det du kan tenke deg. Der myldrer det av trolske og magiske vesen og uhyrer. Få våger seg dit, og færre vender tilbake. Så, til slutt noe om det som har blitt mitt kjære hjem, Langeskogen! Et viktig handelsknutepunkt like ved grensen til Nomadenes Villnis, veien fra Veigsfjord og en liten kyststripe mot sør. Her bor det skogsvesner, jegere, tømrere, en garnison med Aras Livgarde, Zoriats orker, en del gruvearbeidere og eremitter. Dimskogsalvene har en portal i skogen og Langeskogen er nærmeste nabo til Tåkefjellet der Dar Shagoths orker og Dyptrollene holder til. Aldri en kjedelig dag! Du er velkommen til å besøke meg! Du finner meg stort sett ved handelsstedet. Vel møtt! Det har vært mange år med uro i Bergriket. Den gamle grinebiteren Kong Grelmar sang på siste verset, og Ara, den unge tronarvingen, sto klar til å ta over tronen... thumb|360px|De Syv Rikers offisielle kalender. 24. heyannir, år 33 e. G. Etter 33 år ser det endelig ut for at vi kan bli kvitt den usle Kong Grelmar. Han ligger syk på dødsleiet, og hans eldste datter, Prinsesse Ara, er blitt regent. Selv på sine siste dager har Grelmar klart å gjøre forholdet til våre naboer surt; han jaget orkene i Tåkefjell vekk fra hjemmet deres for å få tak i edle metaller. Orkene svarte på sin side med å ta over hjemmet til alvene, Dimskog. Etter lange konflikter i området rundt Handelsstedet i Langeskogen klarte Dronning Ara, med sin Livgarde, å skape fred i området. Jeg håper hun kan gjøre det samme i hele Bergriket... 22. tvimånur, år 0 e. A. Dar Shagoths orker har fått komme tilbake til Tåkefjellet etter at gamlekongen drev dem ut, men er ikke fornøyd med at Dronning Ara kun har gitt dem de dypeste hulene. Ara selv har sett hvor galt hennes far har styrt kongeriket og prøver selv å få et grep om monarkiet. Alvene har slått seg til ro i sitt gamle hjem etter å ha fått det tilbake av orkene, men har på grunn av orkenes misnøye styrket sine grenser mot Tåkefjellet. Banditter stakk av med størstedelen av skattene i området og dette har ikke gjort Dyptrollene blide. På handelsstedet i Langeskogen var skattefunnet svært godt for forretningene og handelsfolket har gått til investering av nye varer. Jeg fant ut at en av kong Grelmars gamle synder har dukket opp i Langeskogen og bestemte meg for å finne ut om dens hemmeligheter... 20. haustmånur, år 0 e.A. Orkene fikk tilbake hele Tåkefjellet, og ikke nok med det! De fikk tak i en stor skatt helt alene, selv om trollene gjorde sitt beste for å stoppe dem. Alvene holdt alle på avstand, og har klart å befeste portalen til Dimskog med en vakthytte. Imens fant Dronningens Livgarde ut hvordan nå avdøde kong Grelmar hadde inngått pakt med et ondt vesen. Jeg ble skadet da jeg fikk tak i Grelmars onde vesen i Monsterets skatt, men sammen med befolkningen i nærområdet og Dronningens Livgarde fordrev vi det for all tid. Resten av skatten tok orkene tilbake til kong Dar Shagoth. Mon tro hva han kommer til å bruke den til?? Og er det noe i ryktene om at Bergriket blir angrepet av noen i nord...? 28. haustmånur, år 0 e.A. Jeg la merke til at både Dronning Ara av Bergriket og alvekongen Tamriel av Dimskog sendte en delegasjon sørover forbi handelsstedet. De siste ryktene om uroligheter i nord gjorde dette høyst besynderlig, så jeg bestemte meg for å følge etter. Jeg sporet dem gjennom farlige områder og måtte flykte unna gjentatte angrep fra svartalver og huletroll til jeg kom til byen Tingvoll, hovedstaden i Veigsfjord. Men det var for sent til å nå dem igjen. I Tingvoll snakket jeg med eieren på vertshuset, som kunne fortelle hvordan Aras Livgarde, Tamriels alver og innbyggerne i Tingvoll sammen hadde beseiret en røverbande ledet av en svartalv kalt "Den Røde Demon". Hun fortalte også at Livgarden hadde funnet en trygg handelsvei mellom Bergriket og Veigsfjord, og ikke nok med det! Alvene hadde funnet en mektig magisk gjenstand som gjorde det mulig at de kunne beseire Den Røde Demon! Enda mer nysgjerrig la jeg kursen nordover... 17. gormånur, år 0 e. A. Det begynte som en rolig dag... Jeg og Annie satt ved handelsstedet og ventet på dagens første kunder, da det kom noen svært distraherte Veigsfjorsvikinger. De kunne fortelle at Svartalver hadde fulgt etter dem fra Nomadenes Villnis, angrepet dem og stjålet en stor skatt de skulle gi til dronning Ara for allianser. Jeg fant Aras Livgarde for dem, og ledet dem gjennom et grumlingbefestet skogholt til forhandlinger i Livgardens festning. Imens hadde alvene ansatt orkene til å bygge festning for dem. Svartalvene hadde fulgt Veigsfjordingene gjennom Villniset og var nå i Langeskogen ledet av en skyggefull karakter kjent som Lardoch, eller hos alvene; "Den Røde Demon". Det var de som stjal skatten til Ara og prøvde å så splid overalt. De klarte nesten å få kontroll over inngangen til Dimskog OG KIDNAPPET ARA! Det så lenge mørkt ut, Lardoch, orkene og svartalvene fikk tilogmed følge av et huletroll sendt av Dyptrollene og den forrederiske Lokira! Men etter en lang og hard kamp klarte Aras Livgarde, Veigsfjords Utsendte og Tamriels Alver å beseire de onde hordene. Lardoch klarte likevel å flykte... Jeg tror han er del av noe større.. Noe ondt rører seg i de Syv Riker. 15. Ylir, år 0 e. A. Vi har endelig sett resultater av forrige måneds hendelser! Ara reiste til Veigsfjord for å feire jol og samtidig formalisere en avtale med Sigurd Jarl og hans folk. Jeg bestemte meg selvsagt for å følge med! På veien sørover la jeg merke til en liten gruppe med svartalver som fulgte etter oss gjennom Nomadenes Villnis. Vel fremme i Tingvoll tok jeg straks inn på vertshuset "Den Lune Låve". Der var det som vanlig livlig, men både joletiden og et følge med Dar Shagoth-orker som hadde reist sjøveien fra Tåkefjell gjorde vertshuset enda mer livlig enn det pleier å være. Jeg ble kjent med en gammel mann som kalte seg for Archibald den Gamle, en noe skyggefull karakter. Jeg mistenkte raskt at han hadde flere navn, på samme måte som at jeg kalles Vandreren her i Tingvoll, og Den Grå Eminense i Langeskogen. Og selvsagt fikk jeg rett! Det kom et følge med Isalver som viste seg å lete etter Fader Frost. Han skulle ha forulykket i Veigsfjordområdet og de kom for å hjelpe ham. Sigurd Jarl og Dronning Ara møttes på vertshuset med alle sine krigere, og der skrev alle under på en høytidelig avtale om å samarbeide i kampen mot de mørke kreftene som etterhvert har begynt å spre seg i de syv riker. Både dronningen og jarlen var svært misfornøyd med at orkene hadde kommet til Tingvoll, og det varte ikke lenge før både Veigsfjordsvikingene og Dronningens Livgarde prøvde å jage orkene tilbake dit de kom fra. Orkene, som var i mindretall, påsto at de bare var kommet til Veigsfjord for å lære hva jol er for noe. Dronningen og jarlen ville ikke høre, og fortsatte angrepene. De glemte alt som het jolefeiring, og ikke var de særlig interessert i å hjelpe isalvene med å finne Fader Frost heller. Til slutt måtte orkene trekke seg unna. Isalvene ble nok etterhvert irritert på Sigurd Jarl og Dronning Ara, for plutselig hadde isalvene slått seg sammen med orkene og det lille følget med svartalver. Etter en kort kamp ble alle soldatene til Veigsfjordsvikingene og Dronningens Livgarde tatt til fange, og plassert i et mørkt fangehull. Her fikk de møte Archibald den Gamle, som viste seg å være Fader Frost i forkledning. Han hadde fulgt med på hvordan Sigurd Jarl og Dronning Ara hadde valgt krig fremfor jolefred, og han var svært skuffet over dem. Jarlen og dronningen forstod hva de hadde gjort, og var veldig lei seg for at de hadde ødelagt jolefeiringen. Fader Frost aksepterte unnskyldningen, og tok frem en stor sekk fylt med jolegaver. Og for en gangs skyld ble våpnene lagt til side, og alle kunne nyte jolefreden, uten tanke på uvennskap eller krig. I hvert fall for en liten stund... 26. Mörsugur, år 1 e. A. Den siste tiden har jeg vært på reise i et av Landene Bortenfor, og har kun fått høre av andre hva som har skjedd i De Syv Riker mens jeg har vært borte. Handelskvinnen Klara har berettet for meg hva som utspant seg i Langeskogen en kjølig vinterdag like før jeg kom tilbake på reisen: "På denne dag hadde Dyptrollene har returnert til Bergrikets utkant, på jakt etter et mystisk smykke kalt "Solens Amulett". Og hvis alt gikk etter planen, skulle de møte et mektig tohodet huletroll kalt Dur-a-Bur. Men trollene var ikke de eneste på jakt etter amuletten, for Dronning Ara kjente også til dette smykkets magiske egenskaper, og ville gjerne få tak i det før trollene. Men til slutt var det Dyptrollene som sikret seg denne magiske gjenstanden. Samtidig hadde orkene kontaktet alvene i forsøk på å få alvene på deres side i kampen mot Dronning Ara. Få visste hva alvenes prinsesse Adya tenkte om dette, men da dagen var over, viste det seg at ingen allianse mellom orker og alver hadde funnet sted. " Det er vanskelig å si hvordan disse hendelser vil påvirke maktbalansen i De Syv Riker. Foreløpig ser det ut som om alvene ikke ønsker å velge side i kampen mellom det mystiske Mørkets Brorskap og Bergrikets allierte. Trollene er tydeligvis tilbake for fullt, men heller ikke de har sagt klart i fra hvilken side de kommer til å velge. Kampen om makten i De Syv Riker har startet - men ingen vet hvordan den kommer til å ende... 15. Goa, år 1 e.A. Igjen har mine reiser ført til at jeg går glipp av viktige hendelser i Bergriket! Jeg får trøste meg med at når jeg kommer tilbake har jeg mye informasjon som er viktig i kampen mot Mørkets Brorskap... De første nyhetene hjemmefra fikk jeg høre fra vismannen Jarek som kom sørover fra Langeskogen. Han kunne fortelle om et forferdelig monster som visstnok skulle ha blitt skapt av døde kong Grelmars onde etterladenskaper. Det ble stoppet av en trylleformular som lød slik; «En sten for å skade, en sten for å binde, og en sten for atter friheten å finne». Det hadde heldigvis lykkes for de forskjellige gruppene i skogen å samarbeide. Og det ble stor lykke for alvene fra Dimskog når de fant ut at monsteret egentlig var den forsvunne rådgiveren Tirion som de hadde letet etter. Så reiste Jarek videre sørover. Jeg lurer på når jeg får se Grelmars gamle rådgiver igjen... Uansett: Jeg aner en sammenheng mellom mellom de siste hendelser og Brorskapets fremvekst i Bergriket og de seks andre rikene rundt. Jeg må gjøre noe, og det snart! Jeg tror jeg vil innkalle til en turnering. Slik kan jeg få samlet en gruppe for å reise inn i landene bortenfor, i tillegg til at jeg kan få samlet mange som jeg kan avsløre de hemmeligheter om Mørkets Brorskap jeg har samlet på mine reiser. 19. Einmånur, år 1 e.A. Turneringen ble godt besøkt! Jeg er svært fornøyd med oppmøtet. Det kom representanter fra orkene og trollene fra Tåkefjell, alvene i Dimskog og folk fra Bergriket, i tillegg til en goblin fra Nomadenes Villnis. Det ble hard konkurranse, med god innsats fra alle. Dessverre ble tiden for knapp, så vi fikk ikke avgjort hvem som kunne være med. Jeg skulle likevel avsløre hemmelighetene jeg vet om Mørkets Brorskap... Men idet jeg skulle fortelle hva de var, ropte noen «FOR MØRKET!» og kaos brøt ut. Jeg ble revet med i retning Svartskog. Folk løp rundt meg på alle kanter og dyttet og dro i meg, men heldigvis, da vi var kommet over elven, ble vi tatt igjen av de rettvise som så at noe galt var i ferd med å skje. I etterkant viste det seg at tre agenter fra Mørkets Brorskap var plantet blant Livgardistene, trollene og handelsfolket. De hadde rekruttert nye medlemmer for å stanse meg fra å spre Brorskapets mørke hemmeligheter. Da det viste seg at de ikke ville lykkes og at de kom til å tas til fange, valgte de å forlate dette livet. Ingen var igjen til å forhøre om Brorskapets tilstedeværelse i Bergriket. Noe må gjøres. At Brorskapet kunne gjøre noe slikt i hjertet av Bergriket er ufattelig. Jeg må få overbrakt informasjonen om dem til Langeskogsfolket, så reiser jeg med mine følgesvenner til Landene Bortenfor for å finne ut mer... Se også *Darnaks guide til De Syv Riker *‎Kart over Bergriket Kilde *[[Kategori:Historie]